Rainbow Fighter
Age restriction, are you sure you are 18+？ Please check your identity card twice. 1. Background Story Rainbow plasma pyramid, a powerful magical crystal to offer human superpower to seal the darkness. The pyramid would give the power to 7 people according to the color of rainbow, and matches their color according to their character. The pyramid is now put in Dr.Kawasaki quarters. Dr.Kawasaki found that an evil forces, Bondpire, is planning to destroy the humanity and rule the world. Dr.Kawasaki quickly find 7 rangers to receive the power of goodness to stop Bondpire. ** 2. Rangers The rangers are all girls. They are the friends of a college. Dr.Kawasaki found them fighting the evil and saw their heroic, so he brought them to the pyramid for experiment to conform whether they are chosen to be Rainbow Fighter. However, 2 of them are his daughters. 1. Rainbow Red Name: Sakura Kawasaki (20) Dr.Kawasaki's daughter. Sakura lives with her mother in a village. However, after her mother died, Sakura lives with her father. Unfortunately, Dr.Kawasaki has married twice when he started his work in the city. However, Sakura is kindness, she treats her step mother like her own mother. Their relationship is good. Sakura is brave and clever, that's why she matches to red color to lead the team. -- 2. Rainbow Blue Name: Ai Kawasaki (19) Actually, she is the step sister of Sakura. Sakura' mother lives in a village. When her father worked in the city, he married another woman and born Ai. When Ai's mother died, she asks Sakura to take care Ai. However, Ai is naughty and she doesn't really like Sakura. However, their relationship becomes better after Ai is kidnapped and she realizes how good her sister is. Ai is stubborn, but she actually keeps her feeling for concerning someone. -- 3. Rainbow Green Name: Megumi Morita (20) She is less word, everyone thinks she is arrogant, but actually she is passionate for truth. Once the team investigates a case, everyone doesn't believe to her opinion, so she continues investigating herself. She saves many people, but she is captured. That time, everyone feels proud to her, but she still refuses everyone's commendation. -- 4. Rainbow Yellow Name: Yoko Takahashi (20) She is sporty and optimistic. She would sacrifice herself to save the others. Once she helps a young lady to leave her husband, but she is betrayed and lets herself bonded. However, she asks the lady not to save her, or the lady would be in danger. -- 5. Rainbow Pink Name: Momo Yamamoto (19) She is naive, believe in fairy and hope a prince with a white horse coming for her. Otherwise, she is reckless and would be nervous if she faces a danger. Once she is cheated by a teacher who tells her that her dream would be revealed, but actually the teacher is one of Bondpire. She and Ai are one level lower than the others, and they are actually same class. -- 6. Rainbow Orange Name: Mikan Suzuki (20) She is the last ranger to join the team. She will never give up to a danger. Yet, she is arrogant and doesn't obey the rule. At the first time, everyone doesn't like her. Once she tries to catch a comrade of Bondpire by herself, she lets herself captured. That time, she learns to obey the rule. -- 7. Rainbow Violet Name: Shizuka Hoshikawa (20) She is actually the first ranger. But later, she betrays Dr.Kawasaki and joins Bondpire. After an investigation, they found that she is a daughter of Dr.Kawasaki's colleague in the experiment center. Dr.Kawasaki and Dr.Hoshikawa tried to find the rainbow pyramid, but a danger occurs. Dr.Hoshikawa died in that case, however, everyone says that Dr.Kawasaki had caused his died. That's why Shizuka secretly found Dr.Kawasaki and works for him to take a chance to absorb the power. However, Dr.Kawasaki believes she is a good girl, or the pyramid won't choose her. At the end, when the others are captured, Shizuka saves them. After that, the 7 heroines are together.